Sea and Storm
by MyrkerVaskr
Summary: Not Jaya surprisingly, when I say this I mean not Jaya based, the characters are together, it just isn't important. When two mysterious figures appear, one attacks the Ninja while the other helps them, the helpful figure claims to be from an alternate world, and to have met that world's version of them. Awful Summary. Updated probably weekly? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I will not lie this is not my first fanfic. This is however my first Ninjago one. Also I bet you're all sitting there thinking, but MyrkerVaskr this is your first fanfic, 'tis not, alas my account lies to you, though not really, because I simply have an alt account, one is focused more towards writing Gravity Falls, Star Wars, Inheritance Cycle, maybe Harry Potter. While this account is devoted more to my more childish and weird interests, Phineas and Ferb (Maybe?), Ninjago, maybe Chima? I don't fully know what I'm doing with this... theoretically I could switch doing Bionicle stuff on my Alt to this account, which might fit better? Whatever, I'll find out later.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything... ok Technically I made up Myrker and Veor, but they're not really copyrighted so theoretically you could use them, if you do I don't care as long as you don't say they're your characters.**

 **NOTE: I have yet to see anything past the Morro Year, due to the fact that I've failed to find it on Netflix and I accidentally stopped recording it whatever. The show is usually enjoyable, if I'm not up to date on everything I apologize.**

 **Oh, um Review if you want, no actually please Review, give me points on how to write this to be better. I've written other stories, but advice can be useful for each different Fandom as you each have different opinions and preferences in a story.**

 **Surprisingly this also isn't a Jaya story, I mean I ship Jaya, but the title sounds like a Jaya story and it isn't.**

* * *

 **Fissure in Reality:**

The rift was hard to describe, it sat in two dimensional space, appearing to be like a cut across the air, but could only be seen from the front, beyond that the rift was darkly colored and yet glowing. Suddenly a being launched itself from the rift, it wore a hood and a tattered black cloak, beneath the hood its eyes flickered with blue and yellow. His clothing was mostly dark, except for a gold colored chestplate, and a couple pieces of blue silk, one acting as a belt, the others tying the gold colored chestplate to him, he also had two demi-gaunts, also gold in color on his arms. The figure looked around, as if looking for something, he appeared not to see what he was looking for because he drew his sword and began walking forwards. The figure strode through the darkened alley his dark cloak flickering behind him as he moved, he stepped into a crowded street of the citizens of Ninjago. He frowned looking around. As he stood there someone let out a cry, a woman, soon more attention was being drawn to the Darkly Cloaked figure, he let out a sigh, tapping his foot on the sidewalk.

The Ninja were sitting around in their HQ on the Destiny's Bounty, Kai sighed looking at the others, "I'm bored, can't something happen so we can go fight someone or something?"

Nya frowned at her brother with an exhausted sigh, "Listen, if something happens we go, but I've got to work on the Destiny's Bounty, half of our systems are malfunctioning, and I'm willing to bet that it's on one of you."

Lloyd frowned, Cole looked surprised, and Jay gave a look of frustration, "I built most of this ship, if its broken its on one of the others."

"Fine. Lloyd, Cole, or Kai, please inform me who broke the Destiny's Bounty." Nya said, ducking under a console to repair some of the wiring.

"Um. Well you see, me and Kai were sparring and, we may have done it on the Bounty, and Kai may have accidentally set some computer consoles on fire." Lloyd said, silently moving towards the door.

"No, you don't get over here and help me with this console." Nya said, before Lloyd could get away, "You too Kai."

Kai groaned and got up, walking over to the control panel, "This is all mumbo-jumbo to me, you know that."

Suddenly Misako burst in from outside, her grey hair waving in the wind, "Ninja you need to move quickly, theirs a panic in Ninjago City, they say their's a monster of some kind."

Kai fist pumped the air, "Yes! I mean, oh no, Sorry Nya guess we'll just have to go fight this, and help you later?"

The Ninja began to run out the door towards their vehicles, Nya sighed, "I guess I have to go catch up with them."

* * *

The cloaked figure smiled as the Ninja arrived, "Hello. I suppose you've come to fight me. Great, I could really use some assertion of the powers of you, and the people of this world. It really will help me later on."

Nya blinked raising an eyebrow under her hood, "Anybody know what he's talking about?"

"No, but I think he said he wanted to fight us." Kai said leaping forwards and sending a ball of fire towards the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure ducked to one side grinning widely under the hood, "Six of you one of me, that seems fair. So far I've seen one element, and I'm wondering about the rest."

"This guy's insane." Jay yelled sending a blast of lightning at where the Cloaked Figure had been. The cloaked figure dashed across the ground swinging his blade towards Nya. Nya yelled out sending a blast of water and him, forcing him to leap into the air. "Water, Fire, Lightning, I'm wondering what the rest of you are."

A blast of energy from Lloyd sent the cloaked figure into a fall, but at the last moment he managed to turn it into a flip, landing right side up. The figure smiled brightly, suddenly the ground shifted beneath his feet, as rocks rose upwards, flying towards the cloaked figures head. The cloaked figure knocked some of the rocks aside, but got hit by one or two, as the figure fell backwards Jay saw his chance blasting a bolt of lightning into the figure. The figure blinked turning to look at Jay as the lightning coursed through his body. "Well that was dumb of you."

Suddenly the lightning went flying towards Jay striking him in the chest, and sending him sprawling backwards across the ground, the figure spun his cloak blowing in the wind, a new wind that hadn't been there before. Lightning crackled around him and he sent a frenzy of lightning bolts towards the Ninja. Zane set up a wall of ice to shield them, and a wall of earth arose around him. The cloaked being smiled, stepping back twirling his sword which seemed to crackle with electricity.

Suddenly a bright light appeared, a figure appeared, dressed in a black tunic, with golden armor in the vague shape of a ribcage around him, two golden shoulder armor plates, a katana over his back, and a staff of gold with a bright glowing blue gem in between two curved blades at the end. The being had bright blue eyes and straw blond hair. He gave a grin as he gripped his staff, a blast of blue light flew towards the cloaked figure.

"You!" The cloaked figure charged towards the new figure. A bolt of Lightning and a Blast of Blue light crashed together in midair, and a shockwave filled the room.

Jay looked over to Kai, "So who's the new guy?"

"No idea, but it looks like he's on our side." Kai said sending another blast of fire towards the cloaked figure who leapt upwards grabbing onto the railing of a walkway above him.

Nearby the water from a fountain rose up and began to direct itself into a solid blast aimed towards the Cloaked Figure.

"Good Job Nya." Jay yelled as he ran across the ground towards the Cloaked Figure.

Nya blinked looking at the Ninja of Lightning, "I'm not doing anything."

The water continued to crash down sending the cloaked figure backwards into a shop's window. The figure rose clutching his side, he growled at the new figure, the blond haired man, "This isn't over Myrker, for now maybe, but I'm not going to stop hunting you. No matter who stands in my way my blade will taste your blood."

"As dreary and predictable as ever Veor." The Blond Haired Man, Myrker, said with a smile.

The cloaked figure glared, lightning crackled around him and the wind picked up, pieces of shattered glass flew towards Myrker who created a shield of blue light, as he looked up again the figure (Veor) was gone.

The ninja blinked looking around.

"So, um what just happened?" Kai asked.

Myrker smiled at them bowing his head with a bright grin, "I am Myrker, Hero, World Jumper, and Sorcerer. The being you just faced was an annoying pest I know as Veor. He jumps between worlds causing trouble and trying to kill me, I'm sorry for the trouble he caused. He's rather ineffective once you know his weaknesses."

"So, he's got storm powers or something?" Jay asked, looking at the electricity flickering off nearby pieces of glass.

"Yes. Quite annoying for you I suppose seeing as he can redirect or absorb your lightning blasts. But for the rest of you it would have gone fine, honestly you hardly needed me." Myrker said with a smile.

"I don't know, does nobody else find it slightly suspicious that he only showed up when we needed help, and appeared only to save us from someone whose supposedly his arch enemy, meanwhile we've never heard of him?" Nya said looking around at the others.

"Would you have preferred me to avoid helping you?" Myrker asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, but, I don't know." Nya said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm just too used to being treated bitterly, worlds don't ever truly appreciate heroes, they always want us to be much darker than we are. It's ridiculous." Myrker said.

"There is one thing that remains unanswered. How did you manage to move the water? It is fully within the abilities of Nya as Master of Water, but you are not Nya, and thus are not Master of Water." Zane said, pulling down his white hood.

"Simple really, like I said I'm a sorcerer, I trained in elemental control, water is my main element of skill. I could have gone for fire, but I do prefer water, it's more fluid, allowing motions to change mid attack." Myrker said spinning his staff in his hand.

"Huh. I didn't know that there were Sorcerers out their other than Chen's Dark Magic goons." Lloyd said.

"Well, not on your world, not really. Like I said, I'm a world jumper. I teleport in between worlds. I've been to worlds like this before, I was actually born on a similar world." Myrker said with a smile.

"You mean like realms?" Cole asked.

"No, not realms. Realms are smaller, the Underworld, Chima, the Cursed Realm, Djinnjago, etc. Worlds are much larger, they are worlds with some of the same ideas but different. I've traveled across realms as well. Chima was enjoyable for a time, but it grew old. Anyway, Worlds are alternate Universes, how alternate can change though, sometimes they are just worlds where you didn't become ninja, other worlds are completely different. I was born on a world where many different realms had been joined together, different aspects of reality collided and formed off of each other. It was a beautiful place. I met you there actually, different versions of you. Kai, Lloyd, Cole, Zane, and Jay. I met you as well Nya, however you were not the Ninja of Water as you are on this world." Myrker said with a smile, reminiscing over it.

"On this other world, were we friends?" Kai asked an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm. We were for a time. Some of you died though, I would say we were certainly allies through are decades of fighting." Myrker said with a smile.

"You can't possibly be that old, you look about the same age as us." Kai said blinking at him.

"I do don't I, but as you may know looks can be deceiving. I look the same age as you, but I am not, this in part is due to the Chi of both my world and Chima, and another part is due to the sorceries in which I am well versed, which allow me to look and feel as young as I am." Myrker said with a grin.

"Ok then. So how did you end up here?" Kai asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Always the bold one aren't you Kai. I used this amulet." As Myrker spoke he brought out the amulet showing it to them, it was an azure blue gem with a slightly purple-pink tint in one corner, around it was a ring of steel. Myrker slid the amulet back beneath his tunic.

"Ok, so you just arrived? If you need a place to stay we'd welcome you at the Destiny's Bounty." Kai said with a smile.

"The Destiny's Bounty? What happened to the Fortress of... Oh, never mind, I forgot that this world shall be very different from where I last saw you. After all, the young Samurai X became your Ninja of Water. I graciously accept your offer, I will stay only as long as you want me to, but I can tell you about the other versions of you, and our adventures together." Myrker offered.

"That'd be great. I bet the other version of me was awesome." Jay said with a wide grin.

Myrker smiled at the ginger haired Ninja, "Yes, let's go with that shall we?"

* * *

 **Well this is a story. Literally all I've got to say about it. It exists..**

 **Review. Also I really need to include less characters in each scene, I mean figuring out who says what is impossible, and giving them each a good number of lines... Ugh. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loki God of Evil: Fun fact, the reason that it reminds you of the Mind Stone Scepter is because Myrker's design is based off a minifigure who I gave the Loki-Staff piece to, that is why the weapons are reminiscent.**

 **Once again please review this story if you read it, I need advise on how to improve my writing so that the story will be more enjoyable for you guys.**

* * *

 **A Larger Team:**

Kai looked over at Myrker blinking, and then the others burst out laughing, Kai's eyes flickered with a bit of anger, but eventually he gave into laughing as well. "I really tried to do that on your world?"

"With 100% Certainty you would succeed." Myrker added as the group walked along heading back to the Destiny's Bounty.

"Man, your world is strange."

"I won't deny it. Reality broke there for a while." Myrker said, a small smile on his face.

"So this different universe, you said that almost all the realms were on one world." Jay asked looking at Myrker

"Correct, the Cursed Realm and the Underworld remained separate though, however Chima, Ninjago, and some tiny parts of Djinnjago were present, the other realms appeared in bits and pieces." Myrker said.

"Interesting. If all these realms were combined it would indicate the reasoning behind the growing instabilities in your world." Zane said.

"I'm sure it was at least partially responsible." Myrker said with a sigh.

"What I don't get is why you seem to be so knowledgable about our world. I mean, our world is completely different than yours in so many ways so why do you know so much." Nya said, looking at Myrker with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple, I arrived in your world, and looked around, my first action was to read up on recent history, my second action was to read up on this worlds ancient history." Myrker said simply.

"I guess that makes sense." Nya said hesitantly.

"Of course it does, because it is the truth. When I felt the arrival of the troublesome Veor I had to go and deal with him instead of finishing my research." Myrker said.

"Fine, I give up, I guess we can trust you." Nya said, walking ahead of the group.

"What's up with her?" Lloyd asked looking to the others.

"I don't know, but she's been strangely angry ever since you showed up." Kai said, "I should know, being angry is my thing."

"I don't get it, why would she be angry at you, I mean, you both have control over Water that seems pretty cool." Cole said.

"Is it possible Nya is Jealous?" Zane asked looking around.

"Jealous? Nya. What would she be jealous of?" Jay asked blinking.

"I think the implication was that she was jealous of me. It appears I have more control over my water abilities than her, and my fighting skills give me the ability to fill her role on the team." Myrker said, looking at the others.

"Exactly, but Nya couldn't be replaced, she's a member of our team. Without her we wouldn't have survived half of our battles." Kai said.

"I'm aware, and I would never seek to replace her on the team, doing so would destroy the bond that your team has. I however am more skilled with my abilities than her, perhaps I could help her learn to master her own abilities?"

"I mean, that seems reasonable. Nya learns to control her abilities, and she can stop hating you." Cole said looking at the others.

"Yeah, seems good to me." Lloyd said.

"I'm glad, then with your approval I'll help Nya learn how to fully master her abilities." Myrker said.

* * *

Veor's blade spun through the air, slicing up the training dummies as he moved, he was like wind and lightning, swift, and silent before the strike then noise struck. As he moved through the multiple dummies anger filled his mind, he wanted vengeance. To destroy his enemy at last, for everything they had done. As he stopped he breathed out. He removed his hood revealing long dark brown hair that danced across his face, his ears had a slight point to them, and his features were sharp, as he released his anger for a moment the yellow and blue glow around his eyes faded, revealing his eyes to be a piercing storm grey.

He slid his blade back onto his back, large bags hung underneath his eyes, and a worn look covered his face. He breathed out again, focussing on his movements, slashing and spinning at the training dummies. He stopped seeing them all torn and destroyed at his actions.

The room Veor was in was dark, with a small broken window letting in light, layers of dust covered the floor, and the dark grey walls covered in cracks. The building had not been inhabited for quite a while, and their presence went almost completely unnoticed. Veor pulled down the training dummies, and set them off to one side. He had other work to do.

* * *

Myrker smiled bowing formally to Sensei Wu, "Master Wu, it is good to see you."

"I apologize, I do not think we have met." Sensei Wu said looking Myrker up and down.

"In many ways we have not. I am Myrker, World Jumper, I have not met you on this world, but I have encountered you on my own and other worlds." Myrker said with a smile.

"I see. I trust that on your world I trained you well." Sensei Wu said with a raised eyebrow.

"What little part of my training you controlled was well taught yes. I unfortunately never followed the path of the Ninja, heading instead down the path of magic. I did know a few people who followed the path of the Ninja however, and I did often work with my worlds version of Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole." Myrker said with a smile.

"I would like to hear of this later, but first tell me how long you intend to stay. It would help to know so that we can prepare a room for you." Sensei Wu said.

"That all depends on many factors, currently I seek to get rid of a threat to this world, his name is Veor, he's a dangerous being. When he is dealt with I'll most likely leave. However I cannot say how long that will take." Myrker said.

"It should not take too long if my Ninja are working with you." Sensei Wu said with a smile.

"I'm sure it won't." Myrker replied, with his normal gentle and polite smile.

* * *

Nya had hated Myrker at first, but after training with him for a couple of hours she had learned that he wasn't that bad. He might be obnoxiously powerful, and annoyingly polite and gentle to everyone, but he wasn't actually trying to be that annoying. Myrker was interesting, because for some reason she couldn't actually remember why she disliked him. After all why would someone dislike the person for being kind?

Still Nya's thoughts were foggy, she ignored her instincts for a moment, an instinct whispering that something was wrong, that she was being tricked, that everything was in danger and allowed herself to actually like Myrker, not romantically, she was involved with Jay and she loved him. She was certain of that, no matter what Jay had always been the one she loved.

Still learning from Myrker was easy and her mastery over her powers had doubled in the hours she had spent training under him, Myrker was still insistent that he needed to hunt down this Veor threat though, and Nya didn't understand why. What threat could one little Lightning throwing Villain pose to Ninjago?

* * *

The woman launched herself through the rift, a burst of fire exiting after her, she growled looking up. She was dark skinned, with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, two small braids still hung at the sides of her face however, her eyes were a bright fierce green in color. In her hand was a curved sword, a Kapesh, that looked golden in color, and shimmered gently with light, her clothes however were dark, black robes with a mixture of an orange-gold on them, around her neck hung a necklace marked with an image of a cats head. As she smiled she breathed out allowing the world to pass over her. "Bast that was annoying."

She smiled into the dark her eyes flashing like cats, she had one mission left now, to go find her ally and hunt down the criminal. The being that had escaped them for so long. The deathbringer, the Shadow King. Soon her mission would be complete and she could return home, or keep on dancing through the Multiverse finding somewhere nice to settle down and relax. Soon her duty would be done.

* * *

 **This was a short chapter, because I specifically knew I didn't want certain things in it. BY the way to clarify something, in my original description it sounded like I was trying to put Myrker and Nya together, I am so totally not trying to do that. No. I hate stories where people make an OC and stick them in and go 'Oh look and these characters fall in love with my OC, because my OC is the best OC, and they are the most attractive OC, and everybody loves them!'**

 **SO yeah. That was not something I wanted. By the way I'm kind of aware that Myrker comes across as kind of a Mary Sue-ish character. Being somewhat Perfect, I promise I will make his flaws Super Obvious next Chapter. Veor is going to also be more developed, as well as the other character who just appeared. Anyway. I hope this story gets better.**

 **And once again please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki God of Evil: I felt I needed to put it in, because I looked at the way other stories were set up when referring to Shipping and generally they had lines something like, 'So-and-so doesn't like so-and-so, but then they begin to grow closer' which is kind of what I described Myrker and Nya's relationship as, which wasn't what I intended. Anyway, I am glad you enjoyed the story.**

 **Well this is where the story really starts. Also this story is going to be way shorter than I originally intended, simply because the way I set up the last two chapters accidentally makes this story shorter. Also due to my accidental rushing of the story this chapter isn't as good as it could have been, I definitely messed up on a part of it, and I won't say which part but you'll see it.**

* * *

 **The Shadow King**

The alarms on the Destiny's Bounty began to wail. The Ninja each appeared from their rooms, each in full costume, rushing down the hallway, they slid into the main control room to find the Myrker, Wu, and Misako already waiting. Myrker flashed them a bright grin, "We apparently have a problem, the Ninjago City Bank is being robbed by a mysterious attacker who wields elemental powers, I believe it is Veor, of course I could be wrong."

"Then we need to hurry." Kai said rushing outside and creating his elemental dragon.

"Indeed we do." Myrker replied.

After a couple minutes of flying, the Ninja, and Myrker arrived, Myrker had been riding on the back of Nya's Elemental Dragon. The group landed in front of the Bank to find a figure, not Veor, standing there, around him swirled a mix of fire and earth. The figure was wearing something similar to the Ninja's clothing, dark goggles were over his eyes, and he was sending miniature tremors through the earth, and pools of lava formed around him. His hair was black and was jelled back, he gave a cruel laugh examining the Ninja.

"Ninja, at last you have come to face me, Volcanus, Lord of Destruction, Bringer of Ash, and soon to be Ninja Conquerer." The being said in a loud and triumphant voice.

"Nya and Myrker deal with the heat of the lava pools, Zane you need to help them out, Jay, you, me and Kai are going to charge him, Cole you need to deal with the tremors." Lloyd said, taking leadership, the Ninja nodded, and yelled their normal battle cry of 'Ninja Go!'

Nya and Myrker pulled water from a nearby large fountain, sending multiple small streams of water at Volcanus. Each stream was precise and targeted against his pools of molten rock, or heated element. Volcanus spun to see them looking distracted, meanwhile Zane sent a blast of freezing energy into the Villain, who shook as the cold bit at him. At that moment Lloyd and Kai sent a blast of fire and energy into the beings stomach, sending Volcanus flying backwards. As he flew by Jay struck him with a blast of Lightning in to the Villains back, stunning him. Meanwhile Cole had stopped the vibrations that Volcanus was causing.

As the team of seven walked in approaching the fallen Volcanus, the fallen villain looked up at them in surprise, "Wait, wait, thats not fair everyone knows there are Five Ninja not Seven, I was prepared to face five of you! I want a rematch!"

Kai looked down at the figure in surprise, "Really? You don't get one, we beat you fair and square, and even if we didn't it doesn't matter this isn't a game, we stopped you because you are dangerous."

"But, but, I should have won, you broke the rules." Volcanus said with a cry of anger.

"A tip to anyone of wisdom Volcanus, there are no rules. Be glad you are alive, because that situation can be rectified." Myrker said, his usual polite smile switching to a cruel grin.

"What, but! Fine I surrender, the cops can take me away then." Volcanus, moved back away from Myrker, who was twirling his staff in one hand.

A couple minutes later when the police had successfully chained up, and were dragging away Volcanus, an officer strode over to the Ninja, "I'm sorry to bother you, but there's a strange woman in the Police Station asking to see the Ninja."

The group looked around at each other, Kai smiled at them, "You guys go ahead I'll deal with this."

* * *

The woman moved through the streets, her robes fluttering around her, her Kapesh over her back. Unlike the last world jumper she did not create unease or fear, her eyes were warm and kind, yet in others ways they gave her the look of a huntress. One person however did seem afraid, a young man, ran off to a telephone box and called the police. Strange for anyone to do based off clothing, especially in Ninjago. As the woman moved she smiled at those around her, her smile was soft and warm. As she stepped into the street she moved through the traffic of cars, her feet falling softly upon the ground. Suddenly there was a loud sound, and she covered her ears looking over to the source of the noise, a siren. She let out a sigh, a soft annoyed sigh, and pulled out her Kapesh, then she dropped it to the ground holding up her hands.

"I don't mean you any harm, your world seems nice enough, and I have no reason to ruin it. That would just be foolish, and a waste of time." the woman said as the police approached.

"I'm sorry miss, but why were you wandering around with a weapon?" The officer asked looking her up and down.

"That is quite simple, because I have a sword and no place to leave it, I'm new to your world, as I said." The woman replied.

"Uh-huh, and your name miss?" The officer asked, as another officer went over and tried to pick up the Kapesh, but failed.

"My name is Senka, Servant of the Lady Bast, Goddess of Protection and Cats." The woman replied smiling.

"I think this is above my pay grade. I'm going to call in the Ninja." The officer said with a sigh.

"These Ninja, they are the protectors of your world?" Senka asked blinking at the officer.

"I suppose so yes." The officer said.

"Good, call them please, I would speak with them." Senka said with a smile.

* * *

As Myrker and Nya landed back on board the deck of the ship, Nya's face was one of puzzlement, "Myrker, sorry to ask, but did you really mean what you said to Volcanus, that you would kill him?"

"No, of course not, anyway you shouldn't worry about it, there are much more important things going on right now." Myrker said, with the wave of his hand.

Nya smiled at Myrker, "Yes, of course, you're right. Sorry, I don't know why I was wondering."

"No problem, everybody has little doubts occasionally." Myrker said with a polite smile, but in his eyes for a tiny second there was a glint of purple to the blue, still he smiled dismounting the Dragon.

* * *

Kai arrived at the police station to find a lady dressed in Black and Orange robes sitting there waiting for him, she smiled and stood up when she saw him, "You are a Protector of this World are you not?"

"Um, I guess?" Kai said blinking at her.

"Good, I would have words with you. There is a grave threat to this world, he has come here to conquer it." Senka said with a smile.

"Woah, slow down, my name is Kai, who are you?" Kai said looking at her.

"I am the Senka, Servant of the Cat Goddess Bast." Senka said with a smile.

"So why are you here." Kai said looking at her.

"There is a threat, I have chased him with my team across several realms, each time we fight him he has slipped away, originally there were eight of us, now it may just be me, but I think my partner escaped as well, he is hard to kill, and I must admit powerful." Senka said, stepping forwards.

"I think I know him, I'm guessing I've met both of them, we should get back to the Destiny's Bounty if you want to talk to him, and you can speak to our entire team there." Senka nodded and smiled at him, her warm comforting smile.

"I'd save any explanations as well, I don't want to hear the same thing twice." Kai added as the two headed out the door.

"A logical decision. You are smart Kai, Ninja of Fire." Senka said with a smile.

* * *

Kai and Senka strode up the gang plank to the Destiny's Bounty, Senka was speaking more easily now, her tone was calmer, still it was saturated with a strange kindness.

"I'm surprised he is working with you, I do not know the full of it, but as I understand it he has had much trouble with Ninja in the past." Senka said as the two stepped onto the Bounty.

"He hadn't mentioned it, or you for that matter." Kai said, then Senka saw who was on the deck, she pulled out her Kapesh rushing forwards at Myrker her blade in her hand.

"You tricked me Ninja of Fire, you keep the Shadow King here upon your vessel! I will die with honor and bravery fitting a servant of Bast." Senka yelled her Kapesh clashing harmlessly with Myrker's staff.

"Wait, so who do you work with then if not Myrker, also what is going on?" Kai asked looking at Senka as if she was mad.

"I work with Veor, to slay the Shadow King, who brought forth water upon the temple of Bast, and shattered the Temple of Ra." Senka said clashing her blade against Myrker's staff.

Myrker at first acted surprised his usual warmth staying, but in a second it drained away and he gave a cruel smile. "Oh hello Senka, I'd rather hoped you'd died. Too bad I suppose. How is Mythosia by the way?"

The words seemed to only increase Senka's anger as she swung her blade down again at Myrker who simply held his cruel smile. "This is getting boring very quickly Senka, you and Veor were never really a threat to me. Not even at my weakest point have I ever been beaten by something as weak as you two."

The Ninja stared at the battle raging across their ship, "So whose side are we on?" Jay asked looking at the others for an answer.

"We've known Myrker longer, but well, he's not exactly acting like the good guy here." Kai added.

"I don't know, maybe he's just pretending to be a villain?" Lloyd asked hopefully.

"Or maybe he was just pretending to be our friend." Cole said.

"I think logically we should support Senka, her actions seem to indicate some amount of truth in her words, there has been no indication she was lying to us, logically she is the most likely to be who she says she is." Zane said matter of factly.

"Zane's right, even if we're wrong here and fight for Senka, Myrker will understand our confusion, but if we support Myrker and we're wrong Senka will never trust us." Kai said, the Ninja nodded then yelled at once, "Ninja GO!"

The group moved spinning into the Spinjitzu position, only for each of them to be countered by a single movement from Myrker, who smiled, and the kicked Senka's feet out from under them.

"I'd be angry at you if you weren't so stupid and easy to manipulate. Honestly, how longs it been since I got here? A week, and you didn't even begin to guess I was manipulating you. It doesn't matter now though, I have what I came here for. I needed a weapon and I got one." Myrker said with a smile.

The Ninja looked at each other, confused, before getting to their feet, "What Weapon?" Kai asked.

Myrker simply smiled, "That one."

Suddenly a blast of water knocked the Ninja to the ground, they turned to see Nya standing there, looking over them, her eyes were filled with anger and hatred. At first Jay was confused, and then he felt as if he'd been punched in the chest, because the look in her eyes was directed at them, at the Ninja as a team, a look of hatred directed at their team who had been through so much, and Nya for some reason hated them all. Senka blinked for a second and then let out in a grim tone, "He charmed her, oh Bast."

Myrker gave a smirk, and then he clutched his staff tightly, the blue gemstone let out a flickering glow, before shadows wrapped around it, making a withering trail of darkness that acted like smoke, a slight purple appeared in his blue eyes, as he let them see him as he was, he stepped back holding his hand in the air, "Time to go I think Nya."

Nya approached him wordlessly and held onto his staff, suddenly the darkness and water swirled around them and they were gone flashing from existance.

"What happened, what did he do to my Sister?" Kai yelled at Senka who rose slowly with a sad look in her eyes.

"He charmed her." Senka repeated slowly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kai yelled at Senka.

"It means that we are left with no options but to pray." Senka replied.

"What does it mean though? You mean he just spoke really nicely and now she's evil?" Jay said with an eyebrow raised.

"No, charming, it is hard to explain, Veor would do better." Senka said.

"Actually none of this makes sense, if Veor was a good guy why'd he attack us." Jay yelled.

"Because on his world you were not heroes, the Ninja of his world were servants of Myrker, they helped imprison him for many years." Senka said.

"Fine, so he hates Ninja, but he acted like he had never encountered us before." Kai said in response.

"He has never encountered _You_ before, not you five. Others however, the Ninja were a larger organization on his world as I understand, do not ask me of it, I have not been there, I joined more recently." Senka said.

"You mentioned your team earlier, so what are you?" Kai said.

"We are, we were, keepers of Justice, Defenders of each of our worlds, we worked together to slay the Shadow King, Veor had the greatest vendetta against him, for Veor was the most wronged. Veor was always the most powerful of us, if we are to succeed we need him, else Ninjago crumble." Senka said frowning.

"Then we get Veor." Lloyd said, "And then, we defeat Myrker and save Nya, and Ninjago."

* * *

 **The end feels a little less end-y for this chapter, anyway. Myrker is actually a villain, I failed heavily to hint at this before so I tried to put all the hints into this chapter. Also thats the reason I kind of wrote Myrker as a Mary-Sue, because you need to think he's this great hero, before its revealed that he is actually a villain. By the way, there was one hint in the story, Remember Nya not remembering why she disliked Myrker, that was one of the effects of Myrker's magic or 'Charming'. Anyway, I still have some stuff for this story, and I'm sorry that the Twist wasn't well established, I mean it feels possible, but not well written to me, and that really is my fault.**

 **Anyway, reviews and feedback are always helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loki God of Evil: Thanks for the review, the issue isn't that I'm working too much on this story, or not going slow enough, it is literally that I've used up a large amount of the plot already, this was always going to be a shorter story, so I'm not surprised by that.**

 **I'm sorry for not posting last week, I really just didn't have time to update the Story.**

 **This chapter might be a bit... eh. I wasn't in the mood to write, so I feel like it's got a tired flow, as thats how I was feeling, tired. That is one of the issues that appears with writing with Deadlines, you write when you don't feel like writing, and it comes out a bit, slow, tired, and boring.**

* * *

 **The Stormbringer**

Kai looked around the abandoned building, the walls were a dark grey, and the windows were boarded up. Kai raised an eyebrow at Senka, "Really, this is where you think you're friend Veor is going to be?"

"Veor's never been one for nice appearances, to him this house is as good as anything else. I mean on his world this was probably one of the safer places to hide, unless you fled the cities altogether." Senka said waving at the battered walls.

"So, who goes in first." Kai asked.

"Whoever we feel needs to. I think me going in first would be wise, he's less likely to attack me than he is you. Once I've calmed him down you can enter, introduce yourselves, we'll explain the situation, and then we go and save your sister. Now go get the rest of your ninja, I'll be going in to talk to Veor, wait at least five minutes before heading in after me." Senka said, striding towards the building.

"Fine. Then we're going to beat up that Sister stealing Jerk." Kai said, heading off back to where the other Ninja were waiting in Downtown.

* * *

"Veor?" Senka called from inside the ruined building.

The shadows shifted and Veor appeared from the shadows, pulling down the hood of his tattered cloak, he smiled at her, his eyes flashing like they were consumed by a storm as he did. "It's good to see you again Senka. Myrker seems to have recruited the Ninja, once again."

"Well... about that. I've met the Ninja, and they aren't really villains here, they're trying to save peoples lives, just, well you know how Myrker is, manipulative, a backstabbing liar. He tricked them, and you trying to kill them really didn't help sway them from their ideas." Senka gave Veor a glare for the last part, then she smiled and hugged Veor.

"Eleri, and Ylva? Are they alright?" Veor asked as he hugged her in return.

"Ylva's missing, Eleri, Eleri is dead. she was stabbed through the chest by Myrker." Senka said with a regretful sigh, her eyes wandering to the ground beneath her, she turned back to him, putting on a smile, "But you're alive. That's good, out of all of us you stand the best chance at defeating Myrker."

"I take it that the Ninja have some how been persuaded that Myrker isn't on their side." Veor said, looking out the window at the Ninja gathered in the street outside.

"Well, not so much persuaded as shown. When I appeared Myrker threw away all guises of being a hero of any kind, he took the Water Ninja Nya. She was charmed." Senka said.

"Well, that is odd. I mean, I could get him taking one of the others, but they share the same powers, anything Nya can do Myrker can do as well." Veor said.

"I know, it is odd, unless he needs the ocean for whatever he has planned." Senka said.

"I've got a guess now, lets hope I'm wrong, call your pet Ninja in, we've got a Sorcerer to slay." Veor said looking to Senka.

* * *

Jay's face rose in shock when he saw Veor. The man seemed much the opposite of the hooded shadowy figure they had faced earlier, his hair was a dark mahogany brown and it fell long, clearly wildly shoved to one side, but his face was bright, his eyes large and round, his features were sharper than most peoples, and his ears seemed to have a slight point, beyond that, as odd as the thought was Veor seemed a little beautiful. Not handsome, not attractive in a romantic way, know he was simply beautiful in the way he looked, not overwhelmingly so, in fact he seemed mostly normal, but still the beauty of him did strike Jay quickly, it was hard to believe that a being in a hood and a tattered cloak, dressed in dark clothing could look almost angelic without the shadows hiding his features. Veor also seemed young, there was a look in his eyes that seemed to cry of errant youth, of wild dancing frenzy of a young man. Still beyond that there was more, a small cut ran across his chin, and his eyes shone brightly despite the dark room, but beneath his eyes hung bags, indicating restless nights, or perhaps recurring nightmares.

Veor smiled as they entered, "I'm sorry about our first encounter, perhaps Senka here has explained my, interesting past with Ninja's. I'm sorry if I injured any of you too badly."

"Injured us we were kicking your butt until Myrker showed up at finished it for us." Jay said, angrily.

Veor gave a small, smile, almost as if he was an adult humoring a small child, "Of course you were. Now, we need to go and kill a being who's conquered two worlds successfully, sunk a city, and shattered a reality. Who's in?"

"Well, I'm getting my sister back, and if thats what it take." Kai said, leaning against the wall in the corner.

"Ninja got to stick together, anyway how would you do it without us?" Cole asked.

"I'm in, the whole Ninja thing that Cole said." Lloyd added.

"It is logical to try and prevent the destruction of our city, or its conquering by the Sorcerer known as Myrker." Zane said.

"Right, we're all in can we hurry this along, I don't want to leave Nya with that Myrker creep too long." Jay said.

"Of course. She was charmed was she not?" Veor asked, looking them up and down.

"Yes, whatever the heck that means." Kai replied for his team.

"It means that Nya's emotions, Memories, or Thoughts have been altered by Myrker to bring her to his side. Charming takes time an energy, it is presumably the reason he pretended to be a hero and helped you for so long, to gain control of your sixth team member. The real question becomes how we counter it. Often emotions, real ones can break through the mind of the Charmed, so we'll try that. The other thing we need to figure out is what Myrker intends to do with her, if he had chosen one of you the choice would be obvious. He would need your elemental powers, but Myrker and Nya use the same element, and are about equal in power level. Myrker's use of Bloodmagic makes him a fair competitor for anyone but..." Veor paused at the end, looking to Senka, the two exchanged a look.

Veor cursed in some strange and wild tongue, "What he has in mind could make her the most powerful thing in Ninjago, perhaps even beyond Ninjago, and with the elemental Bonds, that could cause some problems."

"Agreed. We need to stop them as soon as possible. If Myrker's intent is invasion then we can guess that he plans to use Atlantis." Senka said.

"But if his plan goes through he could just raze Ninjago to the ground, but he wouldn't just do that, he needs a reason, it would make access easier for his armies, and the fall of a City could lead to him seeming all powerful in his creation of his knew empire." Veor said.

"Atlantis would still be the safest bet." Senka replied.

"If you insist, it will be hard to get there though, on this world we don't even know where it is." Veor's response was brief, but before Senka could make a suggestion there strange conversation was interrupted.

"Could someone explain whats going on? Why are we talking about Atlantis? What has Myrker got planned for Nya? Also who the heck actually are you, you've explained nothing about yourself, other than your name being Veor." Jay yelled.

"I'm sorry. This is going to be hard to explain. I am Veor Stormbringer, at least thats my title. I've fought Myrker, the second world he conquered was my home, I was a child during the beginning of his reign, but he decided I was a threat to him and had me locked away. He decided to fuel his magics he needed more energy, and a harvesting was initiated, he took Elven Blood, and that is why he's so powerful, and he looks so young. We think, I think, he intends to use it on Nya, it would increase her powers, possibly creating a permanent bond, she could level this entire city." Veor explained.

"Elves? Like short-little men with pointed ears who help Santa?" Kai asked.

"No. By the Stjarna, the Elves of my world, and many worlds are different from yours, pointed ears certainly, but they're taller, they use magic, and well control elements similar to how you do so. The magic is in their blood, Elves have control of magic no matter what, all magic lies in the blood, at least most, you can harvest it from blood, so Myrker did. He stole the lives of many elves, we called it, they called it the Harvesting. It's why he is powerful, but his blood magic bonds have always been less stable, he uses Elemental Magic certainly, but it isn't exactly what Elves use, or what you use, his magic requires a focus, beyond that he doesn't administer the proper marks. Elves of my world have marks upon their foreheads, they've been called the Elven-Crowns, I called them the Stjarna-Alfr, after old gems of my world. Still magic fluctuates and changes, my magic is a type completely unique to myself."

"Why is your magic so special?" Cole asked arms crossed staring Veor down.

"Well, its. I'm. I'm a unique being, is that good enough for you. Nothing like me exists on your world at least, and few existed on mine." Veor said.

"It is not something he likes to talk about." Senka explained, looking at the Ninja.

"Fine just show us what you can do." Jay said, tired of the secrets and mysteries surrounding the World-Jumpers.

"I prefer to wear my hood when I do that." Veor said, moving from one foot to another awkwardly.

"Too bad, we're not leaving here until we know you can be useful." Cole said.

Veor sighed, breathing out, he let lightning crackle between his hands, wind picked up around him and he hovered above the ground, upon his forehead a strange blue glow started, a strange ring of markings became visible, dancing with blue light, in the center there appeared to be almost a V, with a dot in the center, with curling lines swirling out from there. Around Veor's feet storm clouds became visible, dancing through the room, lightning crackled around his hands and danced across his darkly colored boots, shadows formed around him as he moved, electricity continued to crackle wildly off of him, dancing through the room.

He stopped falling back to the ground, head hanging low. His eyes met none of theirs as the blue mark upon his forehead disappeared. Senka moved over, touching his shoulder softly, comfortingly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize they would. It was not their place to ask that of you. It is still nothing to be ashamed of Veor. You are unique certainly, embrace that fact."

"I'm sorry, but the blue-mark Veor's an elf then, so why would he be ashamed of that, that's sort of cool, being all immortal or whatever." Lloyd said, looking around the room.

"No. I am not an elf, I am, the term most use is Elfin Blood. I'm a Hybrid, Partially Elf, Partially human. It has not happened often upon any world, almost never really, always it ends in tragedy. In my world I was outcast from society because of it. I hide the mark, usually it would be always visible, but I learned to hide it, it makes me less visible." Veor said.

"I'm still confused. Why is being Half-Elf or whatever bad?" Lloyd asked.

"Because being different is not something people like. Humanity fears new things, and with Veor's destructive Magic they were especially afraid of a Half-elf. He represents a fundamental shift in power, that is part of why Myrker feared him. Myrker draws his power from blood, but Veor's power's are wilder, they are like the storm itself, cruel and destructive." Senka explained.

"I'm sorry, if whatever we did was, I don't know, shaming, or embarrassing. We just needed to make sure your powers weren't going to fail in the middle of a fight or whatever. I'm sorry, but we're all a bit paranoid from Myrker." Cole said.

"Understandably so. It was good that you checked. I'm sorry, it is just, old habits die hard. Still we have another problem, our team cannot take on Myrker, he has fought all of us before, you especially are well known to him you cannot defeat him, he knows how to defeat you." Veor said.

"Then maybe we need a bigger army." Lloyd said from the back.

"And where are we going to find one of those?" Jay asked.

Kai smiled, "I have an idea."

* * *

 **I'm figuring out what I want to do with this story still, I mean I have the plot, but I'm wondering if there is going to be one, or two more chapters or what... Anyway enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reviews help me a lot... Also I am considering doing a Backstory-ish/Prequel story all about Myrker, staring with his first adventures, and leading up to this point, or at least up to a reasonable thing. My idea being that it would be multiple stories on here, starting with his Early Adventures, then his actual fall (Work in progress title being The Fallen Hero), Then his conquering of Veor's world, I have no name for that, except perhaps the Dark Kingdom, then a story involving Senka's world where he destroys the temple of Bast and Ra, and such, and presumably more world jumping stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loki God of Evil: I agree in part with you that Magic should have other names used by different people, my thoughts being each different type of magic has a different name, the issue is that means I'm either making up a word, or using a word that might not exactly mean magic. However I'd prefer to use the names for different types of magic, for example Sanguimancy, Aquamancy, Necromancy, Pyromancy, etc. (By the way technically -mancy technically means Divination, so really Necromancy is divination by the dead, but for the sake of it we'll call it these things because people think they know what these words mean, Sangui means blood by the way). Also I have no intent on cancelling this story, it's just a matter of whether or not I do future ones set in this... Universe? Timeline? Whatever I call it.**

 **Blank Core Devil: Which OC thing? The fact that Myrker totally betrays them all? You need to be more specific when referring to this story.**

* * *

 **The Puppet**

Nya stood still as the water and shadows moved away, leaving her standing by Myrker in a dark underground place, the walls were made of smooth stone, and great marble pillars rose from all sides, still the place felt deep, hidden away. It was ancient as well, and no light flooded in. Thus the presumption of underground. Myrker stepped back smiling at the ancient hallways.

"Home again. In a way." He said, looking around.

"What do you mean? What is this place?" Nya said looking around and running her hand across the beautiful smooth stone walls, their coloring was light grey with a tint of blue.

"This is an ancient city, old as Ninjago. Did you never question where the Aeroblades as you call them, came from. This place. Welcome to Atlantis. The City of the Oceans." Myrker said with a smile.

"Ok. So how did you know it was here?" Nya asked.

"It's always here. Not this spot specifically, but it always exists, I just had to do some research to track it down, which was relatively easy when you know what to look for."

"Okay. Why are we here then?" Nya asked, examining the shell shaped imprints on the wall.

"Simple. I needed a base of operations, I can win the loyalty of the people living here pretty easily, and then I need you to do a tiny little thing for me."

"And what's that?"

"You're going to destroy Ninjago City."

"But. I can't, you're far stronger than me, way way stronger. I'm just the ninja of water." Nya replied, stepping back.

"You can't destroy it yet, you're right. But I have something to help you." Myrker said with a smile, he pulled out his satchel, picking up the different items, he pulled out a bottle of red liquid, thick red liquid, blood like in every way. With a smile Myrker waved his hand across the glass, muttering under his breath, as he spoke the liquid began to glow bright blue. Myrker turned back smiling to Nya. "If you would kindly move your hair from your forehead."

Nya did as he had asked her, pulling up the bangs that usually hung across her forehead. Myrker approached with the blue liquid, drawing strange curving markings across her forehead, forming a symmetrical mark that ran across her entire forehead, the center was a circle with two curling lines running outwards.

Myrker smiled stepping back, and then he muttered more words under his breath. Nya felt a sudden surge of energy running through her, she could feel the waves rising even on the surface. Her mind rushed with all the energy she had at her disposal.

"Now, you're ready, but unfortunately I'm not. Give me a couple hours to finish my preparations."

* * *

The Ninja sat down in the old Chen's restaurant, Skylor raised an eyebrow as she saw the group, furthering when she saw Veor and Senka enter, neither of whom were dressed for anything but extremely deadly combat. Kai gestured for her to come over to the table, Skylor held up her index finger, gesturing to having to take orders, and then when back to her business, a minute later she joined them.

"I'm guessing you didn't come here to buy food?" She asked looking at the gathered Ninja.

"You'd be correct in your assumption" Zane replied.

"Great, so what am I doing over here?" Skylor asked.

"Well, you know how your dad knew where to find all the Elemental Masters?" Kai said rubbing the back of his head.

"Let me guess, you want me to provide you with a list to find them all. I'll see if I can find it. Why do you need it anyway? And where's Nya. She's usually with you when you go deal with stuff." Skylor mused.

"Yeah, well today she got captured, and we need to go save her." Jay announced, frustrated by the amount of time it was taking for them to move.

"Really? She got captured? Out of all of you she seems the most capable." Skylor said looking around at the ninja.

"Oh. We lost the capable one, that's even worse." Senka said from the corner.

"She's not the most capable." Cole interjected.

"Sure, whatever you say Cole, anyway why do you need the list." Skylor said.

"We need an army, or at least more people to help out with this problem." Kai said.

"Great. I'll see if I can find them, and then I'll lend you as many people as I can find, who are willing of course." Skylor said.

"Great, hopefully that will be enough."

* * *

An hour later the group was gathered, The Master of Metal Karlof, the Master of Smoke Ash, the Master of Speed Griffin, and the master of Gravity Gravis. As the friends reunited there was some talk, and laughter. It became clear that the four there at present were the only ones who were planning to arrive. So with a total of eleven warriors prepared for battle Lloyd began to explain the plan.

"Ok, so we're going to split into two teams. Team A is going to head into the Under Water Citadel to Capture Myrker, Team B is going to deal with the other problem, and defend the City. Team A is being lead by Senka, Veor is going to be leading Team B. Senka can get you into the underwater city with her amulet. Follow her orders and listen to her calls. She's in charge, and she knows the enemy. Don't try to take Myrker alone, he's powerful and can control water, we know he's a threat to everyone, so wait for the rest of your team. If the rest of the team is dead by the time you reach him, well, best not to dwell on that. Veor will be assigning your teams now."

Veor began assigning the teams based off his knowledge of the Elements, and his knowledge of their fighting styles, Karlof was on Team A with Griffin, Gravis, Senka, Ash, and Lloyd. Team B was composed of Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Veor.

"You've got to be kidding me, why are we on Team B, we're the only Ninja here!" Jay complained at Veor as Veor announced their teams.

Veor sighed, "Simple. Myrker's fought you before. Lloyd is on the other team because he might stand a chance against the dark Magic used by Myrker, but the rest of you are dead weight to such a team. Anyway you and Kai would have always ended up on Team B."

"Why just me and Kai?" Jay asked arms crossed.

"Because Nya loves you two you idiot. You want to avoid killing Nya, we need to remind her who she is. Breaking her Charm is going to be hard, you and Kai stand the best chance. Two hours ago I would have supported a full assault on Atlantis, but right now Nya is probably already marked with the Blood. She'll be moved into play, and people will die unless we defend the surface. I put myself on this team for a reason, everyone is where they are for a reason." Veor replied.

"So why are you on this team." Kai asked looking at Veor.

"You want to know why. Because if we can't bring her back to her senses then someone needs to stop her before she destroys Ninjago City, and I don't trust you to do it." Veor announced looking at the others.

"You mean you're here to kill Nya." Kai said, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Yes. I am. I'm the last option in this fight, I'm also here because I can attempt to make a powerful enough force of wind to stop the approaching tidal wave. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to make preparations, and you need to prepare to evacuate the city." Veor replied.

* * *

"Well Veor's a Jerk." Jay said leaning against a wall.

"At least he isn't evil." Cole replied jokingly.

"He's pretty darn close to evil. He really intends to kill Nya if we fail." Kai said, kicking a stone.

"I disagree with him but his decision making is flawless. If Nya can't be stopped peacefully she'll destroy this city, it is the logical thing to do." Zane replied.

"Oh great, so the robot is fine with Veor." Kai yelled.

"You misunderstand. I do not want Nya dead. She is my friend, I wish no harm to come to her, just as I wish no harm to come to you, but this may be a situation in which we are allowing our emotions to cloud our judgement." Zane stated.

"Zane's right, we're getting to emotional about this. Best not to think about it, we should just focus on uncharming her." Cole said, examining his team.

"Right. Focus on saving Nya, not on Veor. We'll be fine, Nya will be fine, we can do this easily no need to worry at all." Jay muttered to himself.

"Listen, we're brothers, when it comes to it thats what matters. We save Ninjago City, or die trying." Cole said.

"If we could avoid the Dying part that'd be great." Jay added.

Kai turned back to look at the ocean and noticed it rising, the water spraying up from the sea, flying upwards in a giant wave, growing every larger, a tiny dot appeared at the front of it, dressed in red and blue robes. A tornado of water held Nya up as she moved across the sea, a wall of water at least two hundred feet high rose up out of the water behind her. "Looks like we're a go."

The Ninja jumped from their places atop the warehouses at the edge of the water, leaping down to the ground, with a combination of Airjitsu, and Spinjitsu. They rushed to the waters edge to prepare to fight Nya, the sixth Ninja. Who was bringing the ocean against them.

* * *

 **You see, I wanted to write Veor as being nice to the Ninja, but it felt out of character to me, so I wrote him as kind of being a jerk, and all the Ninja hate him, but have to work with him anyway, because yay. That's how the world works. Anyway, Nya is bringing a giant wave down on Ninjago, meanwhile Veor is doing something somewhere, and Senka is leading her Myrker killing Taskforce.**

 **Fun, anyway please Review, it helps.**

 **I didn't feel motivated to write this chapter so if it feels clunky that would be why.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Loki God of Evil: I'm going to be totally honest I had completely forgotten Kai was afraid of Water up until this point, the same way I totally forgot Cole was a ghost, because they were random things that just kind of happened in the Morro Season. Kai being slightly afraid of water might be dealt with in the chapter a tiny bit. I'm ignoring the Cole being a ghost thing at current, I'll probably go back and write up some backstory for it or something. Anyway. Seidr doesn't work for a title for me because while Veor would probably use it (Then again it might also be hudoliaeth, Frodleikr, or any other Welsh or Norse word meaning magic), Senka would probably call it Magike, or would use an Egyptian word. Magic is all similar but those two come from completely different worlds with completely different cultures. Veor's powers are certainly Magic but Senka's are questionably Magic, they're based around her worship of the Goddess Bast and natural abilities that any could master in the same way the Ninja do Spinjitzu, others have differing degrees of magic, certainly Myrker uses magic, but what classifies as Magic might differ based upon who you ask. Even Veor's magic could be questioned as simple elemental control because he uses no spells or rituals to control it, his abilities come from raw willpower alone, logically anything could be described as magic, but I'm not going to delve into that. Anyway enjoy that small commentary upon the nature of Magic.**

 **By the way I'm sorry for not updating last week, once again I had a busy weekend and couldn't find the time on that day to update.**

 **After that rant about how no single name could ever describe magic or define I give two names referring to magic, one is Norse, and one is Greek (and by that I mean they're the lazy versions of me writing out those words.)**

* * *

 **A Story in Two Parts:**

 **Team B:**

Kai looked frantically up at the giant wave of death and misery that was growing closer by the second, well to be fair it was a giant wave of water, but it would still bring death and misery. Cole had formed trenches along the outskirts of the city so that any approaching wave would be trapped, Veor was somewhere else doing something he hadn't bothered to tell them. Jay was trying to evacuate people, and Zane was freezing the edge of the waterline, making it harder for Nya to control. Kai was frozen, his mind was rushing at a thousand miles an hour but giving him nothing, all he could think of was his sister, at the front of the wave, leading it towards Ninjago City, and the water, cold, crushing, water that would flood into his lungs and steal him away into the cold dark depths of the ocean, taking away his breath, and crushing his lungs. He couldn't focus, he couldn't think fast enough or move fast enough, because he was facing his sister, and if he screwed up at couldn't get her back Veor would kill her.

So Kai couldn't stop thinking, couldn't stop worrying as the team moved into their positions. He was facing off with the element that directly opposed his, an element he couldn't defeat considering the amount of water coming towards them.

Jay was equally worried, but he was more focused, he could move he could fight when given the signal. It was only a matter of time however before he had to face Nya and try and free her from Myrker's control, and Jay wasn't sure he could. If their team failed not only would Ninjago City fall, but Nya would be killed by Veor. It was a lose lose situation. He was stuck in a battle that was too important, and it all relied upon how close the team and Nya really were.

Veor was watching from the rooftops, he saw the wave, and he saw the Ninja, so he moved, he pulled his cloak on once again, grabbed his sword and ran, launching from roof to roof, his feet fell light and fast, his blade was shining in the sun of the day, as he moved he focused, forcing his power into the blade, and then it was there, the tingling life of the universe around him, flowing through him and becoming wind and lightning. His feet fell heavy against the floor, his eyes took on a yellow-ish glow under the shadowy hood. The air was becoming cold as he moved, and the wave was drawing closer. He could see the cars moving through the streets, people running, and the city growing ever darker.

He could feel the life running through them all, through the air, and the stone, through him, and he could feeling the frantic darkness in it, the fear, the hatred, the envy. He could feel the Life clawing desperately at him. The Fjor sang at him. It burnt through him. It was everything in the universe and it was with him and it stood bright and bold in him, chaotic as well, like the storm, like the wind in the trees, like the waves that crashed down on the sands of the beach, like the ever roaring fire that dwelled in the sun. Veor commanded the Fjor, the chaotic, beautiful, Fjor. He felt it crashing through him, and he saw it in the wave that was coming ever closer, the Fjor there was in turmoil, it was dark, and black, and cold, it was not life or death but something that hung in between, it was pain and heartbreak, rage and fear. It was the Fjor's dark potential, the vile parts of Life drawn into one place.

So Veor ran towards it, to repair the damage to the Fjor, the solve the problem, to do something he was sure would break at least four hearts, and worsen the condition of his own. He ran towards the Fjor, to kill the dark magic user, the last resort, and he hoped, so deeply hoped that he wouldn't have to, that the Ninja could stop her, that in the end he wouldn't even be needed, but he wasn't a liar, he didn't truly believe that was possible.

The wave was almost upon them, Nya glared down at them, riding upon a cyclone of water, an ever twisting and turning pillar, directly in front of the wave, Zane was freezing parts of the wave, Cole had created barriers of earth to try and slow her progress, and Kai finally moved. He finally reacted, he sent balls of fire into the wave, trying to turn as much as he could to steam, but despite all of this they couldn't stop the wave. Jay saw Veor, his hands outstretched, and his hood flying back as he stood there, the wind dancing around him, pushing against the wall of water.

Kai cried out as a blast of water sent him flying to one side, "Seriously Nya, this isn't you! You wouldn't do this if Myrker wasn't effecting your mind."

Kai was instantly shoved into the building once again by another blast of water. Cole was moving into attack, but Nya flung him to one side with ease, that left Jay, Zane, and Veor.

"What do we do?" Jay yelled across the winds.

"Get up there and deal with her you idiot." Veor replied.

Jay launched himself into the air, switching to Airjitsu use after a moment he spun upwards towards Nya, who glared at him. "Nya stop this, you're hurting people."

"Yes, you. Now if you want to remain unhurt move aside." Nya yelled back at him, the waters were poised in a position of attack, and Jay knew that if she wanted she could kill him.

"Sorry Nya, I can't do that, but I'm not going to hurt you either. I can't. I'm sorry for whatever Myrker did to you, and I'm sorry that I can't stop you, because it probably means that you'll die, so go ahead strike me, kill me, because a world without you isn't worth it." Jay said raising his arms in defeat.

Nya paused blinking at him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving up. Was that not obvious, I really thought it was pretty obvious." Jay said.

"Why?" Nya said, the water still swirling around her and poised to strike Jay down.

"Because I love you." Jay replied.

"You're going to die." Nya announced.

"Probably."

"I'll do it."

"Get on with it then."

"I." Nya looked frustrated, pausing, Jay took the chance moving forwards towards her, he didn't electrify her or fight her, or swing his nunchucks, he simply kissed her passionately. Nya's eyes widened and for a moment she resisted, and then she gave in returning the kiss. A flow of emotions swept through Nya and Jay. Nya pulled back looking at Jay as the wave crumbled around her, "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"It's fine, I mean you were kind of mind controlled, so yeah, entirely forgiven, but could we, er, get moving I don't want Myrker to be dead before we get there." Jay said, smiling at Nya.

"Before I get there. You're staying here, with the waves under my control Myrker's dead."

* * *

 **Team A:**

Senka's breathing was calm and steady, she moved through the dark and damp hallways of the underwater city with a sense of pride, her eyes saw clearly though the shadows, her blade was in her hand, and her robes moved around her. The Exousia moved in the air around her, she could feel it, trace it's deep web back to it's source here. She could feel it in her blood, burning bright. Veor called it the Fjor. The Life. She called it the Exousia. The Power. It was a difference of opinions. Veor considered it to be life itself, the breath of the universe, but Senka took the opinion that it was the power of the gods running through the world, bringing life. Neither could explain it, because it was faith that made it so powerful. No one could explain what most called Magic. She was tracing it back to Myrker, difficult considering that the entire place was soaked in magic.

Griffin had run ahead, something Senka had guessed would happen, but she held the hope in her heart that he wouldn't try and face Myrker alone. She predicted that her hopes were in vain, but she had hopes anyway. Gravis, Karloff, Lloyd and Ash followed her being wise. As they finally reached the great hall she saw Myrker, his staff clutched in one hand, Griffin knocked to the floor at his feet, Karlof frowned, "This is problem? He is puny, and looks easy enough to fight."

Myrker simply smiled, "Oh look Senka you brought a team of idiots, they're not much better than the last group you were with, but then again you've only ever been an animal, or was it a priestess? I can't remember. Anyway you should just accept your defeat. It isn't like this group stands a better chance than you're last one.

"You talk a lot for an idiot who hasn't even taken over a city yet!" Lloyd yelled launching a blast of golden energy at Myrker.

"Oh Lloyd how adorable. You actually think you stand a chance, don't you get it Lloyd, you've lost to me already. Twice. In fact, I remember exactly how much you screamed when I ended you, it was pathetic, but then again you've always just been a whiny little brat who thinks he's special." Myrker said with a smile, with a wave of his staff, he deflected the blast of golden energy into a wall.

"I'll take care of annoying little magic man!" Karlof yelled rushing forward his body turning to steel as he charged at Myrker.

"An idiot, a child, and two others, how amusing." Myrker said, he raised his staff, and with one quick movement he stabbed it into Karlof's metal skin, then a blast of shadows fired sending Karlof flying backwards into a wall across the room. Myrker turned back to them, "Anyone else?"

Gravis began to twist gravity trying to crush Myrker, who winced as he was pushed towards the floor. As he was finally pushed entirely into the floor he smiled, "Oh look one is actually useful Senka, how impressive of you!"

Then Gravis fell to the ground wrapped in torment, Myrker shoved himself up from the ground his charming smile bright sat on his face unphased by anything around him, he walked towards the Three remaining warriors with a smile, "Did you know that the majority of human body is made up of water. Now, I know you'll say it's a dark path, or evil or something, but really I don't care. Now if you worked together to attack that might work out better for you."

At his words, Senka, Ash, and Lloyd moved in, each trying to use their weapons to harm the Sorcerer, Lloyd swung down with his Katana, to find it blocked with ease, and Myrker's foot in his stomach, Senka seemed to have slightly more luck, her blade almost caught Myrker but he managed to block with his staff once more, twirling it he swung it down at her but was forced to role to one side when Ash attacked from behind. Darkness swirled around him as he smiled at the group. "Now now Senka, you really need to hire better help. Where were your lovely Ninja? Let me guess trying to stop my little puppet? Well they won't, we've played this game before, you remember Silver don't you?"

Senka's eyes narrowed into slits like the eyes of a cat, she swung her Kapesh again, swiping it across Myrker's chest the only response from Myrker was laughter, Ash dove towards him in Smoke form, and then it happened, Myrker shattered Ash's form, sending the particles flying in different directions, he spun with a smile striking Senka in the gut, for the most part Senka seemed unharmed, but her movements from then on seemed clumsier, slower, as if she was struggling to call upon her powers. Lloyd rose again charging into the battle once more, only for Myrker to catch the blade on his staff and send Lloyd stumbling back, he swung his staff back striking Senka in the head. He turned back to Lloyd, picking him up with a smile, "You've lost Lloyd. I've broken you're team, Ninjago city is going to fall, and then I'm going to run my staff through you again, and you're going to cry and whimper, and scream. I'm going to laugh as I hold up you're battered dead corpse to show all of Ninjago, and then you're friends will die. In fact they're probably already dead along with that Elfin **BLEEP**. So Lloyd I'll let you decide, are you done fighting yet, because if not I'm fine with breaking a couple more bones before I kill you."

Behind Myrker a shaky Senka rose to her feet, she moved forwards angrily swinging her blade at Myrker, only for Myrker to send her flying backwards into a wall with thud. "Senka's still alive, so is Karlof, Griffin was easy enough to take down it didn't even take effort to do it without killing him, but Gravis, well his entire body stopped function, and Ash is scattered in tiny little particles around this room. So tell me Lloyd which do you want to be? Dead or Alive."

Lloyd crumpled to the floor in front of Myrker, pain tearing through his body. Myrker only smiled, "A wise choice."

Turning back to the hallway Myrker smiled, "And your city is probably destroyed by now, your team are probably dead. How does it feel to know you've lost Lloyd. I'm rather enjoying this. Despite taking over and toying with countless worlds, despite having killed the version of you on my world I've never really gotten back at you. Because you destroyed everything Lloyd. You betrayed me, and cast me out. You made me what I am, because once upon a time we really were friends, we knew each other, but you and Majisto, and Wu. You set a kingdom ablaze, and you started a war. You sent me fleeing into the darkness, you took my home, and my friends, and my world from me. So how does it feel Lloyd to have the same done to you?" Myrker said with a smile, standing over Lloyd.

Lloyd tried to respond, but he couldn't the pain was too much, all he could do was question what Myrker was saying, what had he done to the Sorcerer to ruin his life on this other world, to so utterly break him?

Then Myrker turned a cry of shock escaping his mouth. "NO! I won, I won! That's not fair at all. I was about to have it all, and they won somehow?"

Water rushed in, dark cold water, and Lloyd saw her standing there in the wave, her eyes glowing and a mark on her forehead, her hands raised, her eyebrows furrowed in anger, and she yelled, "You turned me against my friends! You made me your puppet. You almost had me destroy a city! Well no more Myrker Heidre, no more Shadow King, or Fallen Hero! You're age ends here!"

The water rushed in crashing against Myrker who raised his staff in defense, for a moment the waters parted, he sat still, safe in his position, and then his shield broke, and the waters rushed towards him, tearing away his armor and his tunic, slamming him into a wall with a mighty crash, his staff fell to the floor, and Lloyd moved, with a single strike he cut through the staff with his own blade, and a blast of energy fired outwards. Lloyd fell back to the ground unconscious.

* * *

When Lloyd awoke the entire Ninja team were there, Karlof's side was wrapped up, Kai was limping, and Griffin was wearing a cast around his arm, Nya stood in the corner, Myrker's hands were chained together, and Lloyd looked upon dark lines upon his torso, they were an azure blue with a tiny tint of purple, they curled and danced across his arm, forming a dragon's head at one end and the tail at another. The mark was similar to the marks the Ninja had once worn on their uniforms. Senka was holding onto the chains a look of disgust in her eyes. Lloyd wanted to ask what had happened but he knew the answer, Nya had happened. Looking at himself he found his wounds wrapped up. He rose to his feet, however painful it was.

"Is it over then?" Lloyd asked.

"Well Myrker is currently suffering from many, many wounds, his staff is broken which limits his power, and the chains holding him are negating most energies he can use. I suppose the answer is yes it's over." Senka said.

"Myrker said something after he won, he was talking about how I ruined his life, and how he killed me. I don't suppose you'd know anything about it?" Lloyd asked looking at Senka.

"I-. It is complicated Lloyd. He is insane, he blames you because he made a mistake and you turned against him. You forced him to flee your world, you and Majisto, the other Ninja helped, there were a lot of you really. It was you and Majisto first though, he did something wrong and you tried to tell him to stop, he didn't. People died, thousands. You forced him from the throne with Majisto's help. He fled, and it was then that he was truly destined to become this slime. Afterwards Majisto gave you the Amulets to travel across worlds. You were older then, so much older, If I remember correctly you had children, the entire team was sad when you died." Senka said.

"You met me? I made the team to hunt Myrker? I'm the one who helped free Veor?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. Veor wouldn't have recognized you though, I think he did when I said your name, but you wore robes black with some slight green and gold on them, you're sword was different and your hair was grey. You didn't go by the Green Ninja either. You were very different there. You were wise, like your Sensei Wu, I was rather shocked when I learned you were so young here." Senka replied.

"Huh, I never thought I'd be the one to grow up to be the multiverse traveling hero." Lloyd said.

"This is a different world, things might be different. After all no Majisto exists here." Senka said with a small smile.

"So I might die?" Lloyd asked.

"It's entirely possible yes." Senka replied.

"But not by Myrker. I guess that's ok."

"Myrker's never going to be free again. He'll be thrown in the darkest prison we can find." Senka assured Lloyd.

* * *

Nya was sitting quietly in the corner alone, the markings on her forehead still glowed blue when Veor approached, she breathed out loudly, "You can fix this right, remove the marking?"

Veor paused for a moment, he gave Nya a small, sad smile, "No. I can't."

"But Myrker needed to constantly recharge his own marks! I mean, mine should just fade right?" Nya said frantically.

"No. Myrker's bondings were, messy, wrong, broken. Yours are. Solid. The water magic in Elven Blood is naturally drawn to your own Elemental Control. The blood is bound to you. I can hide the marks, but they'll never go away." Veor replied, sadly.

"So I'm stuck with the ability to destroy cities?" Nya asked.

"Not quite. Your powers will always be stronger than the others now, but you burnt off most of your power on the Tidal Wave and Fighting Myrker. You'll never be that powerful again, you might however be able to defeat enemies with relative ease. If I hide the mark most of your team won't really notice, it'll only glow while you're using your powers, like mine." Veor said.

"I. Ok, just hide it. I don't want a giant blazing mark on my forehead, and I don't want to be forced to remember this for the rest of my life." Nya said.

Veor gave a patient smile and whispered some words, with a swipe of his hand the mark disappeared. "I'm sorry, if I could do more I would."

"It's fine." Nya replied.

* * *

Veor and Senka smiled at the remaining team who stood before them, the injured, but victorious group who'd survived. "Goodbye, and goodluck, but we've got a prisoner to take to trial and you've got a city to protect and homes to go back to."

The group all said their goodbyes to the two travelers who stepped through a glowing rift dragging Myrker in between them.

 **The Very Awkwardly Written End.**

* * *

 **No but seriously that last scene was awfully written because well, it's hard to write endings and beginnings Middles are easy!**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Someday I might return to this universe/timeline, or to Myrker's, but for now I'm going to take a break and move onto other projects. I really do hope you enjoyed though.**

 **Review please because you've got a story you can review as an overall start to finish. Tell me what I need to change (Also I'm aware that I screwed up on giving each character enough time...)**


End file.
